The joys of the Internet
by victoriacole
Summary: I'm copying a lot of people when I write this. But the Marauders and Lily are in a giant MSN messenger conversation.
1. Introduction

This is a little random story I put together. I know, Another MSN one, but I like these. Hope you like!

* * *

'LilyL ... Says: Hey guys!

Prongs Says: Go out with me, Evans?

'LilyL ... Says: No! And stop calling me Evans!

Padfoot Says: Smooth.

Remus has joined the conversation.

Padfoot Says: That's wrong, Moony. That's wrong.

Remus Says: What's wrong?

Padfoot Says: Your name is Moony, not Remus!

'LilyL ... Says: ... Sirius, you're an idiot.

Prongs Says: I agree. So go out with me?

'LilyL ... Says: You're an idiot too!

Remus Says: ... Why do I hang out with you?

'LilyL ... Says: First years usually have lack of judgement.

WoRmTaIl has joined the conversation.

'LilyL ... Says: Like, that kid, I really don't like him.

WoRmTaIl Says: hoo do u not lyke?

'LilyL ... Says: Hoo? Are you an owl?

WoRmTaIl Says: ur a meen purson!

Prongs Says: Evans, dear. Leave the poor kid alone.

'LilyL ... Says: I'm not your Dear. I'm not gonna stop. AND DON'T CALL ME EVANS!

Padfoot Says: Someone is PMSing over MSN! hahhahhahhahahhahhahhahahahahahahaha

'LilyL ... Says: Why do I talk to you guys?

Remus Says: Back. Had to get a drink ...

Prongs Says: Alky

Remus Says: It's spelled Alchy.

Prongs Says: AHA! so you admit it!!

'LilyL ... Says: ... You're daft.

WoRmTaIl has left the conversation.

Prongs Says: Why don't you like him?

Remus Says: The same reason you're an idiot. You just can't help it.

Padfoot Says: ZING!

Prongs Says: Zing?

Remus Says: Have you been hanging out with Muggles?

Padfoot Says: ... Shh.

'LilyL ... Says: I have to go. Sister wants to find another Internet boyfriend. Bye!

Prongs Says: Bye!

'LilyL ... has left the conversation.

Prongs Says: I have to go too. Bye, guys!

Prongs has left the conversation.

Padfoot Says: INTERNET RAPE! MOONY WILL TRY TO RAPE ME!

Padfoot has left the conversation.

Remus Says: Idiots.

Remus has left the conversation.


	2. Lily and James

This chapter is just Lily and James calling a truce. Not much humor here.

I don't own Lily or James.

* * *

'LilyEvans ... Says: Hey, James.

Prongs Says: Hi, Lily.

'LilyEvans ... Says: No 'Hey Evans, go out with me?'

Prongs Says: I've realized you don't like me, so If I love you, which I do, I'm not gonna be arrogant.

'LilyEvans ... Says: Wow ... that's sweet! So, what's up?

Prongs Says: Not much. Gonna go to get Quidditch things soon, you?

'LilyEvans ... Says: going to Diagon Alley to get my new school things soon.

Prongs Says: We should meet up and go shopping together ... Only as friends.

'LilyEvans ... Says: I'd like that. As friends.

Prongs Says: ... yeah.

'LilyEvans ... Says: Where's Remus and Sirius today?

Prongs Says: It's Remus' time of month, and Sirius is being a dog with him. He needs one of us there.

'LilyEvans ... Says: Oh. I'm exited to go back to Hogwarts! Summer is so boring.

Prongs Says: Wanna come to my house for the rest of summer?

'LilyEvans ... Says: Doubt it. Mum will freak that I'm at a boy's house. Sorry, James.

Prongs says: I was kidding, but, if you said yes, I'd make it a serious question.

'LilyEvans ... says: Haha, James. You're a good guy. We're going to seventh year this year, we should call it a truce and be friends. Okay?

Prongs says: I'd like that. Li - Evans. I can't say Lily. It sounds weird for me!

'LilyEvans ... says: It's okay. I'll force it out of you. haha.

Prongs says: I have 20 mins. until I have to go to Diagon Alley. wanna come over here before you go so we can go together? Dad will come get you through Floo.

'LilyEvans ... says: I'll ask mum if it's alright!

Prongs says: Okay.

'LilyEvans ... says: Mum and Dad said I can!

Prongs says: Okay. I'll ask dad if he can get you through Floo.

'LilyEvans ... says: Okay.

Prongs says: Dad'll be there in 15 mins.

'LilyEvans ... says: I gotta go get ready! See you in a bit!

Prongs says: See you soon!


	3. How can you type scarcasm?

Chapter 3! Finally! This chapter contridicts the last chapter!

You know I don't own Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, and Thank gosh, I don't own Peter.

* * *

Remus has just signed in.

Prongs and Evans says: Hey, Remus!

Remus says: Lily is at your house?

Prongs and Evans says: Yeah! Her mum let her stay at my house the rest of the summer. Isn't that great?

Remus says: Pinch me, I must be dreaming.

Padfoot says: That'll be hard. We're on a computer ...

Prongs and Evans says: Must you be so idiotoic?

Padfoot says: I'm not an idiot!

Remus says: I'm Nearly Headless Nick.

Padfoot says: No, you're Moony!

Prongs and Evans says: I think he was being sarcastic ...

Padfoot says: How can you type sarcasm?

Remus says: You're an idiot ...

Padfoot says: I didn't like that comment.

Prongs and Evans changed his/her screen name to Prongs and Lily, not Evans!

Prongs and Lily, not Evans! says: I wouldn't either ...

Remus says: do anyone like being called idiot?

Prongs and Lily, not Evans! has changed his/her screen name to Prongs and Lily.

Padfoot says: No. Where's Wormtail.

Prongs and Lily says: I don't care! (Lily)

Padfoot says: I'm gonna make him get on. BRB.

Prongs and Lily says: Sooo.

Remus says: Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts! In three whole days!

Prongs and Lily says: Moony, moony the baboony, did you just sing?

Remus says: Maybe ...

Prongs and Lily says: You spend too much time with Padfoot. you remind me of him.

Ramus says: NOOOOOOO! I CAN'T BE LIKE HIM!

Prongs and Lily says: You really need some pills.

Remus says: No...

Prongs and Lily says: We have to go. Suppertime. Bye, Moony.

Remus says: Bye!

Prongs and Lily has left the conversation.

Padfoot says: Back!

WoRmTaIl has just joined the conversation.

WoRmTaIl says: i think i lyke lily. dont t3ll prongz, hell b mad me.

Padfoot says: WHAT?!

Remus says: You know, Lily is at James' house for the rest of summer.

WoRmTaIl says: WAT? Shees mi futcher gyrlfrend!

Remus says: I have to go. Bye.

Remus has left the conversation.

Padfoot says: I'm with him. Bye!

Padfoot has left the conversation.

WoRmTaIl says: Watever.

WoRmTaIl has left the conversation.


	4. Breakfast at 1:30

Chapter 4! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! It made my day. Love you all.

I still don't own it

* * *

Lily just joined the conversation.

Remus says: Where's Prongs?!

Lily.. says: Sleep. It's early according to him.

Remus says: ah, I see. Lily, I have to tell you something ...

Lily.. says: Yeah, Remus?

Remus says: Peter likes you.

Lily.. says: WHAT?! HE CAN'T LIKE ME!

Remus says: I know. I know, Lily. But, he can't help it.

Lily.. says: That's disgusting! That's like saying I eat my scabs. And I don't. That's gross.

Remus says: haha, Sirius is here. He just got here through Floo.

Lily.. says: Hi, Sirius!

Remus says: Hi, Lily, where's Prongs (Sirius)

Lily.. says: (Rolls eyes) In bed. Asleep.

Remus says: Oh. haha. It's like 1:30 PM!

Lily.. says: I know. I know. I tried to get him up. I tried everything.

Remus has left the conversation.

Lily.. says: Thanks Remus!

Padfoot joined the conversation.

Padfoot says: This is how I like it. Remus telling me off.

Lily.. says: Oh. James ... or Sleeping Beauty is up.

Padfoot says: Sleeping Beauty? Where did you get that?

Lily.. says: a muggle thing.

' Tunia ' has joined the conversation.

Lily.. says: How'd you join the conversation.

' Tunia ' says: I have my ways, freak!

Lily.. says: Sirius, Remus, meet Petuina.

Padfoot says: Is she pretty?

' Tunia ' says: Not interested, freak.

Lily.. says: I have to go get Breakfast with James. Bye!

' Tunia ' says: I gotta go too. Freaks scare me.

Lily.. has left the conversation.

' Tunia ' has left the conversation.

Padfoot says: Don't leeeave me!

Padfoor has ended the conversation.


	5. Padfoot rhymes with Crabtoot

Okay, a warm thanks to Luvtowrite, PotterMental - Alleta, Lilyre, MisssHottz, IAMaMUDBLOOD (BTW, thanks for the chapter idea. You're awesome.), Meganxrawr and everyone else who reviewed and I missed you. You people motivated me to keep this story going. On to the story, my dearys.

Reconize it, I don't own it.

* * *

WoRmTaIl says: Hi, Lily.

Lily! says: Peter.

WoRmTaIl says: y do u not lyke me?

Lily! says: Because, I like someone else. Obviously.

WoRmTaIl says: u will luv me sumdaii.

Lily! says: Will I?

WoRmTaIl says: yea. u will kiss me under tha moon lite n u will luv it

Lily! says: That disturbs me. A lot.

WoRmTaIl says: i can floo 2 ur house n we can go sumwhere 2gether.

Lily! says: Too bad I'm not at my house.

WoRmTaIl says: hoos house r u at?

Lily! says: my boyfriend.

(meanwhile, James is behind Lily telling her to say that. After a giant fight broke out, Lily finally caved and put 'at my boyfriend's house')

WoRmTaIl says: do he go 2 our skool?

Lily! says: Mhmm.

WoRmTaIl says: Ill kyll him

Lily! says: Calm it, ratface. he's a boy, who's my friend.

WoRmTaIl says: Oh.

WoRmTaIl has changed his/her name to PeterP.

Lily! says: Listen, I've gotta go. Bye?

PeterP says: Bii, babii.

Lily! has left the conversation.  
Lily! has blocked PeterP from her contact allow list.

_New conversation..._

Padfoot says: Hi, Prongsy and LilyFlower.

Prongs and Lily says: Hi, Padfooooooooooot! You know WHAT? Padfoot rhymes with ... I'll get back to you.

Padfoot says: What have you been smoking?

Prongs and Lily says: SMOKE RHYMES WITH BLOKE! HAHAHAH!

Padfoot says: Oh, how I love being the sane one.

Prongs and Lily says: Lily says I'm more sane than you!

Padfoot says: Shhh, you're not allowed.

Prongs and Lily: Padfoot and Crabtoot!

Padfoot says: Crabtoot? Is that a word?

Prongs and Lily says: I like cake. Cake is good. CAAAAAAAKE!!!!!!!! WHERE ARRRRRRRE YOU!!!!!

Padfoot says: I have to go. My mother wants me to clean the floor.

Prongs and Lily says: BYE!


	6. You don't work typed

**A/N: **A nice thank you for my reviewers. You guys all get hershys kisses. I have some questions about HOW they have PCs, but here's the dealieo, Lily is a muggle, so she got one, and persuaded James and co. to get one. Sirius went and got one after many fusses, beatings and screamings, his mother finally said get one, but don't expect it to put in in the living quarters, so he has it snuck in the room. But, this isn't real, it's all make believe, so theres no reaon for any of it. kthx.

I don't own it. Never did own it. Never will own it.

* * *

Padfoot says: Did Prongsie-wongsy get his cake?

Lily! says: ... No ... ?

Padfoot says: I KNOW WHO LIKES CAKE!! You'd be PERFECT for him.

Lily! says: ... and who is that?

Padfoot says: PETER!

Lily! says: EWWWWWWW! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!

Padfoot says: Nope.

Lily! says: You're not serious! I know it!

Padfoot says: Of course I'm Sirius.

Lily! says: ... that don't work typed.

Padfoot says: and why not?

Lily! says: Because of the different spellings.

Lily! has changed his/her screen name to Lily! (2)

Padfoot says: You don't work typed.

Lily! (2) says: Huh?

Padfoot says: What's (2)?

Lily! (2) says: a number in brackets...

Padfoot says: Why is it there?

Lily! (2) says: A countdown to Hogwarts!

Padfoot says: Only 2 days!?!?

Lily! (2) has changed his/her screen name to Lily!

Lily! says: Yeah. Mum let me come to James' house because she wanted me to go to a friend's house, and I have James this year. Rainbow is gone to Paris for the summer.

Padfoot says: Think I can go out with Rainbow?

Lily! says: Pig.

Padfoot says: Pig? What ?

Lily! says: nevermind.

Padfoot says: Right.

Lily! says: Oh! James is home.

Padfoot says: good.

Lily! has just signed off.

Prongs has just signed in.

Prongs: There's girl all over my keyboard.

Padfoot says: There;s girl infecting my head.

Prongs says: haha. That's cool?

Padfoot says: Yeah.

Prongs says: You should see the guest room! mum likes Lily so much she decorated it to fit Lily!

Padfoot says: ooh. That's horrible.

Prongs says: Mum and Dad says you can come here today, and we can all go to Hogwarts together. If it's okay with you.

Padfoot: says: Love to.

Prongs says: Dad'll be there to get you like, now. Watch the fireplace.

Padfoot: I'll go then? Bye. See you in a minute.

Remus has just signed in.

Prongs: Bye, Padfoot!

Padfoot has just signed off.

Prongs says: Hey, Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo nee.

Remus says: Moo? like a cow?

Prongs says: YEah!

Remus says: is Lily still there?

Prongs says: Yeah, she's downstairs talking about clothes with my mum.

Remus says: Ah. And, where's Padfoot? I'm not connected with the outside world.

Prongs says: Just came through the fireplace. He's here.

Remus says: Oh.

Prongs says: I have to go. Mother says it's rude to be on the computer with guests here.

Remus says: oky, see you tomorrow!

Prongs has just signed off.

Remus has left the conversation.

* * *

FIRST REVIEWER GETS AN OC AFTER THEM!  
Oh, and I might expand the time to Hogwarts. I might make it like a week to Hogwarts. Deal? deal. 


	7. Success

**A/N:** I'm back. Sorry Lilyre, but you didn't PM me back, so I didn't know how you wanted your character. Sorry! So, I'd like to say the new character, who is only appearing in this story is a great person Simply-Moony-Infatuated ! Read her stories, they're magnificant!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, or Simply-Moony-Infatuated.

* * *

Remus says: Hi, Lily!

Lily! says: Hey, Lupin.

Remus says: Last name terms?

Simply-Moony-Infatuated has joined the conversation.

Lily! says: Remus, meet my dearest friend Maddie! Though, I'm sure you've seen her around Hogwarts.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: Hello, Remus.

Remus says: Hello, Maddie.

Lily! says: Is your hair dyed yet?!

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: Yeah! I got it cut, too!

Lily! says: Really?! What do it look like?!

Remus says: Lily, Umm, Maddie, dye hair? What?

Lily! says: You're so out of the loop. It's a muggle thing.

Remus says: Oh. And the purple eyes ... ?

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: It's in the genes.

Lily! says: Okay, so what does your hair look like?!

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: It's black, with purple in it. It matches my eyes. and it's layered, and shoulder legnth!

Lily! says: Ooh! I can't wait to see it!

Remus says: Sounds weird.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: Well, you don't know good hair!

Lily! says: I'm gonna leave. Let Sirius or James sign in.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: Bye, Lily! Loves you!

Remus says: Bye.

Lily! has left the conversation.

Prongs has joined the conversation.

Prongs says: Hey, Maddie! Hey, Moony.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: Hey!

Remus says: Padfoot lost?

Prongs says: Yeah. He and Lily are in playing Exploding Snap.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: I didn't know Lily liked that game!

Remus says: Me neither.

Prongs says: She don't want to, but Sirius is forcing her.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: that don't sound like Lily. I thought lily wouldn't cave ...

Prongs says: Sirius put on a puppy- dog face.

Remus says: I hate that face.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: I can make a good puppy-dog face. But purple eyes isn't very effective.

Prongs says: hah. Yeah ... Where's Peter these days?!

Remus says: I don't know. Crying and moping because Lily won't go out with him?

Prongs says: That's MY job.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: WHAT!? I didn't know he liked her. Ew.

Remus says: Yeah, he does. Lily probably dosen't wanna talk about it.

Prongs says: I wouldn't blame her.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: hahahhahahhahahaahhahaha. Poor Lils.

Remus says: Yeah, I know. Poor Lily.

Prongs says: yeah ... So, anyway. What are you guys doing?

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: Nothing! Lily left me! So I have nothing to do.

Remus says: Oh. I'm going to Diagon alley in a few. I need new books.

Prongs says: Good grief.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: hah, What is it, Charlie Brown?

Remus says: Maddie.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: Yeah?

Prongs says: I know where this os going!

Remus says: Will you go out with me?

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: YES!

Prongs says: If only Lily was that eager ...

Remus says: Awe, I gotta go. Diagon Alley.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated says: I'm coming too. Wait by Gringotts for me.

Remus says: Okay, bye.

Prongs says: I'm gonna go play Exploding Snap. Bye!

Remus has left the conversation.

Simply-Moony-Infatuated has left the conversation.

Prongs has left the conversation.


	8. Secrets, love, and Boy talk

**A/N- **This chapter consists of ; a) Secrets revealed. b) Lovey-dovey conversation. c)Boy talk. It was also co-written by Simply Moony Infatuated. Amazing author. Nikki is based off of another amazing author read her stories, they rock., Genairco(Chook or girl. Review and tell me, please, sweetie). Enjoy!

* * *

Lily says: Nikki! NIKKI! 

Nikki ... ? says: Hey, Lils, what's up?

Lily says: Um ... I think I like James. But don't tell!

Nikki ... ? says: WHAT!? I always knew it!

Lily says: Ugh, but, we're friends! not together snogging eachother senseless people ...

Nikki ... ? says: I'm losing my computer. Mum is taking it away, and killing it! How am I gonna talk to Sirius until Hogwarts!? -sob-

Lily says: Get your dark brown hair some sense! Gosh, Nikki! It's 4 days, love. 4!

Nikki ... I love you, Sirius says: Hah, knock knock

Lily says: Ughh, who's there?

Nikki ... I love you Sirius says: Ily.

Lily says: Ily who ... ?

Nikki ... I love you Sirius says: Oh, my, my dearest, Lily, you are so SILLY! hahahahha.

Lily says: ... You have no hope for yourself.

_New conversation ..._

Padfoot says: I can't stop, I'm in too deep, man!

Remus says: ... what?

Padfoot says: Nikki! I can't stop thinking of her, and she lost her PC! I mean, the way her wavy, dark brown hair flows when she turns her head, the way her greenish- brown eyes glisten when she's angry, her beautiful smile, Oh, Moony! I LOVE HER! WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED!

Remus says: Good luck ... ?

Padfoot says: I gotta talk to her!

_Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius has just been added to the conversation._

Padfoot says: I LOVE YOU, NIKKI!

Remus says: I'll leave you two alone ...

_Remus has left the conversation. _

Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius says: I LOVE YOU TOO! 4 days, and I'll see you, and we can go find an empty broom closet as a welcome back gift?

Padfoot says: I love how you think.

Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius says: Oh, Sirius. I miss you sooooo much.

Padfoot says: I miss you, too.

_New conversation..._

Remus says: Hey, Maddie!

Simply-Moony-infatuated changed his/her name to Maddie luvs Remus

Maddie luvs Remus says: Hey, Remus! I miss you!

Remus says: but i left 20 minutes ago... you really love me, don't you?

Maddie luvs Remus says: Im not saying anything... all im saying is Ive fallen hard for a special moon boy!

Remus says: moon boy... moon... you've fallen for me?!

Maddie luvs Remus says: yeah... and hard... **tears up** sorry, you must think me stupid...

Remus says: I've never thought you are stupid...

Maddie luvs Remus says: Really?

Remus says: really.

Maddie luvs Remus says: I love you Remus John Lupin

Remus says: and i love you Maddie Louise Sinclair.

Lily says: Too much Love. What do you think, Nikki?

Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius says: Agreed.

Remus says: Where'd you come from!?

Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius says: Well ...

Lily says: Umm .. Remus, that was a bad idea!

Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius says: My mommy and my Daddy love eachother ...

Remus says: STOP!!!

Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius says: you asked, I answered.

Lily says: haha, guys, I gave yo go. Mann! I'm just getting into this conversation. James is coming on. haha, gotta love that guy, gotta love him. Bye.

Nikki says: BYE!

Maddie luvs Remus says: Bye, sweetie. See you at school.

_Lily has left the conversaton._

_Prongs has joined the conversation. _

Prongs says: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HEREEEEEE!!

Maddie luvs Remus says: -Fake happiness- yay!

Prongs says: Hey, you! I love you too!

Remus says: No, you love Lily.

Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius says: I LOVE SIRIUS!

Prongs says: Sirius: I love you too, baby. I can't wait to see you. Owl me. Please?

Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius says: Okay. I'll go do that. Bye, dears. I think this is my last time on my PC until Christmas! BYE!

Prongs says: Bye, Nikki. See you at Hogwarts.

_Nikki ... ? I love you Sirius has left the conversation. _

Prongs says: So, Maddie, what are you going to do this week before Hogwarts?

Maddie luvs Remus says: WEll, I'm going to my Grandmum's house, and she don't have a PC. EEK! I won't be online!

Remus says: I'll miss you.

Prongs says: So .. you won't be online? At all!? REMMY! WHA?T'LL YOU DO!? come to ... MY HOUSE!?

Remus says: Doubt it! I can't!

Prongs says: Oh. MAN!

Maddie luvs Remus says: I really do have to go, I have to pack. Bye, Remus, I love you! Bye, James!

Prongs says: Talk to you in Hogwarts! BYE!

Remus says: Bye, my love. I love you too.

_Maddie luvs Remus has left the conversation. _

Prongs says: So, where's Wormtail?!

Remus says: Who knows?

Prongs says: Poor, Peter, though. My Lily dearest Lily -gets slapped by Lily- keeps on rejecting him. His fault, I say.

Remus says: Yeah. James? I need advice ...

Prongs says: Shoot.

Remus says: Maddie and I are pretty close, you know? But, I don't think she loves me as much as I love her.

Prongs says: please ... She's madly in love with you. I saw what she said about being too deep for you ...

Remus says: You sure she loves me?

Prongs says: Take Padfoot for example ... He's madly in love with Nikki. Don't doubt it. He may not act like it, he does. He's into her too much.

Remus says: Yeah, I know, I know. So ... you're saying Maddie and I are the same?

Prongs says: Yes! I'm gonna let Padfoot get here. Lily needs me. 'I'M COMING, LILY!'

_Prongs left the conversation._

_Padfoot has joined the conversation. _

Padfoot says: Top of the morning to ya.

Remus says: Hello to you too, Sirius.

Padfoot says: I love you!

Remus says: You're not Serious.

Padfoot says: Nope, I'm SIRIUS! hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Remus says: ...

Remus says: daft.

Padfoot says: HEY! I'm gonna go. We're gonna party. Wish you were here.

Remus says: Yeah, bye. See you at Hogwarts!!!

_End of Conversation._


	9. Prilly

**oh, i'm sooo sorry for the wait! first, i had exams, and then i had writer's block, so please forgive me! **

Disclaimer; For the last time this story, i don't own it

_

* * *

_

_Lily home for the day has just joined the conversation._

Lily home for the day says: Hey, Sirius. Miss me yet?

Padfoot says: YEah!

Lily is home for the day says: you better , haha.

Padfoot says: Yeah, and Jamsiepoo is missing you more.

Lily is home for the day says: haha, i'll bet.

_Lily sighed, and walked to the counter where her owl is sitting. She wrote a letter to James. She picked up the letter, sealed it, and tied it to her owl's leg. Not realizing what she wrote, she signed back on her computer. The letter said:_

**I'll be back tomorrow, I'll bring cake. Mum is feeling better. I love you.**

_What's gonna happen?_

_Lily is home for the day just signed in._

Prongs says: I love you too, Lily.

_Lily is home for the day has changed his/her name to Just Lily._

Just Lily says: I didn't try to write that.

Prongs says: Don't act like you hate me. Go out with me, Evans?

Just Lily says: Grow up, Potter.

Prongs says: Please?

Just Lily says: of Course!

Prongs says: Are you serious?

Just Lily says: No, Sirius is.

Prongs says: That's MY Joke, Evans! -Padfoot.

_Just Lily has changed his/her name to Lily loves James._

Prongs says: So, you're coming back tomorrow?

Lily loves James says: Of Course!

_Remus has been added to the conversation_

Remus says: Hi, Lily, how's your mum?

Prongs says: Just leave me out next time.

Lily loves James says: Okay, we will.

Remus says: So, how is your mum, and why is your name 'lily loves james'

Lily loves James says: She's good. and , it's not 'lily loves james' it's 'Lily loves James'

Remus says: same thing

Prongs says: She agreed to go out with me!

Remus says: -dies of shock-

Lily loves James says: He's not dead, he can't type if he's dead. But, I have to go. Petunia just came home. Loves y'all.

Prongs says: BYE FLOWERPOT!

_Lily loves James has just signed off._

Remus says: ARE YOU INSANE? LILY? YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER, JAMES OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET HURT!!!

Prongs says: Calm down, Moony. I won't hurt her, and I won't use her as a playtoy. I have to go, Mum needs me and Padfoot to clean.

_WoRmTaIl has just signed in._

Remus says: It's just you and I, now.

WoRmTaIl says: i was bizzy wit tings

Remus says: Oh, the unintellegence of the rat.

WoRmTaIl says: im kool.

_Remus has signed off._


End file.
